Un encuentro afortunado y desafortunado a la vez
by RinyLenKagamine99
Summary: Antes de que Kaworu fuera a ver si era Adam o Lilith aparece una persona que cambia sus planes por completo. Por su parte Shinji se sorprende con la nueva integrante de Nerv y la relación que tiene con el peliblanco y se pone ¿celoso?. -Mirinia que haces aquí?-pregunto recordando que a ella no la habían mandado a la tierra. -En la tierra soy Sasha no Mirinia-decía la chica.


Rin: primero que nada Evangelion no nos pertenecen y este escrito solo fue por diversión^^

Ciel: y siguen sin saber escribir¬¬

Rin: urusai baka¬¬

Len: ^^U ya dejen de pelear chicos

Rin: ok*suspira*advertencia este fic puede contener un poco de spoiler, bueno, sé que no he escrito ningún capitulo de los otros fics(para quienes los conozcan), pero no me daba inspiración y una noche mientras leída un fic de esta pareja se me dio la idea pero no tenia inspiración y no escribí nada pero bueno otra noche me dio así que decidí empezar a escribir un capitulo de los otros pero no me dio para esos si no para este, por lo que aquí esta y perdón porque este tan corto pero se me fue rápido la inspiración.

Capitulo 0(prologo): Mirina/Sasha.

Era de maña y el decimo séptimo ángel despertó al escuchar que tocaban la puerta del cuarto, se levanto y encontró con el hecho de que Shinji ya se había despertado e ido a algún lugar. Se paro con un poco de flojera y al abrir la puerta pego un brinco ante su visita, una chica de su edad de cabellara blanca que le llegaba hasta la cintura sostenía por una cola de caballo que estaba amarrada, por en medio, de un moño color plata, los ojos de la chica eran rojos como los de el pero los de ella demostraban ternura al verle, la tez de la susodicha era tan pálida como la de él o tal vez mas, lleva un traje como el uniforme escolar de Ayanami y Azuka, se mostraba una sonrisa cálida en los labios de la chica que al ver aquella sonrisa el ángel se tranquilizo un poco, la chica no dudo el lanzarse asía él y tumbarlo al suelo, amos rieron, la chica se paro y levanto al joven de cabellos blancuzcos, les agrava estar cerca del otro más a veces se sacaban de quicio, de golpe y como un recuerdo le llego una duda a Kaworu.

-Mirinia que haces aquí?-pregunto recordando que a ella no la habían mandado a la tierra.

-En la tierra soy Sasha no Mirinia-decía la chica con orgullo-aparte estoy aquí para que n hagas una tontería, mi querido hermano-decía esbozando una sonrisa la chica de cabellos blancos.

-Te vas a meter en problemas por esto Sasha-dijo preocupado el oji rojo.

-Ne, de todos modos ya estaba metida en problemas-declaro ella.

-A ti no se te pude dejar sola-

-La verdad no-amos rieron.

Kaworu invito a pasar a la chica la cual no dudo en aceptar, al entrar la chica empezó a hacerle bromas al ángel, este le respondía de la misma forma o con alguna cosa incoherente.

-Valla hermano-dijo la chica-de verdad que has avanzado mucho en un día pero no debes precipitare.

-A que te refieres Sasha?-

-A que no debes ir a ver a Adam o Lilith sin antes recaudar pistas-

-Porque lo dices?-

-Desde el cielo ve l futuro y no es un futuro lindo, por desgracia no logro ver si era Adam o Lilith a quien tenían cautivo-dijo la chica suspirando-como sabes tú eres el ángel de la libre elección y yo la ángel del los tres tiempos.

-Y eso que viene al caso?-

-Que si vas a tomar una decisión primero me debes consultar para que le futuro no sea triste baka-dijo la chica yendo a la puerta.

-Como que un futuro triste?-pregunto él desde el lugar de donde estaba.

-Hai, bueno al menos para mí y para el tal Shinji Ikari-termino de hablar y salió del departamento siendo seguida por el de cabellos blancos.

-Sasha-dijo alcanzándola-quiero que me expliques lo que acabas de decir.

-Si tu lo deseas-dijo mostrando una sonrisa llena de misterio y dirigiéndose asía la salida del lugar-ya verás a lo que me refiero querido hermano-dijo aún sonriendo y dejando mas confundido a Kaworu.

-….

Rin: bueno espero que les allá gustado y si preguntan si Sasha y Kaworu son hermanos

Len: bueno sé que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza este capítulo pero el próximo se aclararan las cosas^^U

Rin: claro que esta historia se va a centrar en el yaoi y ustedes deciden si hay yuri o no, Sasha solo esta hay para hace nuestros sueños realidad

Len: así que ya saben si quieren que suceda algo entre ellos pídanselo a Sasha XD

Rin: bueno este capítulo solo fue escrito con la intención de ver si les gustaba la idea o abandonamos por completo esta idea

Los dos: dejen rewins para que mejoremos, para que Sasha cumpla sus deseos con la parejita de Kaworu y Shinji y sobre todo para ver si les gusto la idea.


End file.
